Ben 10: Beauty and the Beast
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: My first Beauty and the Beast themed Ben 10 fanfiction. Gwen Tennyson finds herself trading places with her father as the prisoner of a mysterious and terrifying beast.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10: Beauty and the Beast

 **Summary:**

 **This is my first Beauty and the Beast themed Ben 10 fanfic. I hope I do well. No negative reviews please.**

 **Characters:**  
 **Gwen- Belle**  
 **Kevin- The Beast**  
 **Michael Morningstar- Gaston**  
 **Ben- Lumiere**  
 **Frank Tennyson- Maurice**  
 **Max Tennyson- Cogsworth**  
 **Verdona- Mrs. Potts**  
 **Ken- Chip**  
 **Cooper- Lefou**  
 **Charmcaster- The Enchantress**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Beauty and the Beast**

Chapter One:  
Once upon a time, a young prince by the name of Kevin Levin lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, Prince Kevin was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Then one winter's night, an enchantress named Charmcaster came to the castle disguised as an old beggar woman and offered the arrogant prince a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Prince Kevin sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When the young prince dismissed her again, Charmcaster's ugliness melted away to reveal her true form.  
Prince Kevin tried to apologize, but it was too late. For Charmcaster had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose Charmcaster had offered him was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21st birthday. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would remain a beast forever. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast.

Meanwhile in the village of Bellwood, a young girl named Gwendolyn Tennyson stepped out of her cottage and headed into town to return the book she had borrowed from the owner of the bookshop. Everyone in town considered Gwen to be odd. Gwen's father Frank was an inventor, but the villagers considered him to be a crazy man. After walking into the bookshop, the kindly old shopkeeper gave Gwen her favorite book as a gift. After leaving the bookshop, Gwen was walking back to the cottage when she bumped into Michael Morningstar, the town hunter and hero. He was accompanied by his bumbling sidekick Cooper.

" Ah lovely Gwen. I was hoping I'd run into you." Michael said as he playfully grabbed the book out of Gwen's hands. " Michael, can I have my book back please?" Gwen said, annoyed at the fact that Michael was bothering her. " Come now lovely Gwen, why don't get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to more important things, like me for example." Michael said as he flashed a cocky grin. " I'm sorry Michael, but I have to get home to help my father. Goodbye." Cooper began to laugh, " That crazy loon, he needs all the help he can get." Gwen fumed, " Don't talk about the my father like that!" Michael glared at Cooper, " Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Gwen spoke up again, " My father's not crazy, he's a genius." An explosion from the basement of the cottage interrupted Gwen. She took off running leaving Michael and Cooper to laugh about their little joke.

 **And that's chapter one for ya. Leave a review and I will get chapter two going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two as promised. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Two

Upon entering her father's workshop in the basement of the cottage, Gwen saw that her father had gotten himself stuck in a barrel. " Are you alright daddy, I saw the explosion from town." Gwen said as she helped her father out of the barrel. Frank Tennyson frowned, " I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk Gwen. It just won't work like it's suppose to." Gwen smiled, " You'll get it to work dad. Then you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow, and become a world famous inventor." Frank smiled at his daughter. She was the only one who ever had faith in him other than his late wife whom had died when Gwen was just a couple days old. Everyone in Bellwood thought he was just a crazy loon that should be locked up in the insane asylum. " You're right sweetheart. I bet if I adjusted the gears a little, this wood chopping machine will work in no time."

Gwen smiled to herself and handed her father the tools he needed. " So did you have a good time in town today sweetheart?" Frank asked as he finished tightening the last bolt in his invention. " I got a new book today. Daddy, do you think I'm odd?" Gwen asked as she sat down. Frank chuckled a little. " My daughter odd? Now where would you get an idea like that?" He asked looking up at his daughter. " Oh I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to." " What about that Morningstar boy? He's a handsome fella." Gwen rolled her eyes, " He's handsome alright, but he's also rude and conceited. Oh daddy, he's not for me." Frank looked up at his daughter and smiled. " Well don't you worry, because this invention's gonna be the start of a whole new life for us."

Flipping a switch, the wood chopping machine came to life and began chopping the wood into small logs. After the woodchopper was loaded into the cart. Frank set off to the fair, unfortunately he got lost along the way. After narrowly escaping from the wolves, he sought shelter in a castle. To his surprise, the castle was empty. Frank picked up a candelabra, only for it to come alive and speak, " Greetings good sir, welcome to our home." Frank screamed as he dropped the talking candelabra. " Nice going there Ben. You scared the poor man half to death." Came the stern voice of a talking mantle clock. " I didn't mean to scare him grandpa, let's get him warmed up by the fire." " No, no, no Ben. If the master finds out, he'll be furious." Max tried to tell his grandson, but Ben wasn't listening. He was busy being hospitable to the strange man.

Suddenly a furious roar startled everyone. Ben and Max looked up and saw that their master had walked in. Frank turned around and his face paled. Standing in front of him was a hideous beast. His raven colored fur was matted with patches of grey, he had the body of a bear, the legs and tail of a wolf, and his obsidian eyes were cold and emotionless. " What are you doing here!" The beast demanded. Frank looked up at him, " I-I-I'm sorry, I was lost in the woods and needed a place to stay for the night." The beast stared angrily at him, " I'll give you a place to stay for the night!" With that said, he grabbed Frank and dragged him to the dungeon.

 **What will happen next? Leave a review and I will tell you in chapter three.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here is chapter three. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Three

Peeking from behind the brush, Michael and Cooper looked towards the cottage that Gwen lived at. " Boy Gwen's gonna get the surprise of her life huh Michael." Michael looked at him and grinned, " Yep, today's her lucky day." Hearing a knock at the door, Gwen looked through her father's hand made periscope only to see Michael at the door, in fancy clothes no less. Groaning, Gwen answered the door. " Michael, what a pleasant surprise." Michael grinned, " Isn't it though, I'm just full of surprises. You know lovely Gwen, there isn't a single girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true." " What do you know about my dreams Michael?" Gwen asked feeling a little uneasy. " Plenty. Picture this, a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." " Dogs?" Gwen asked again, not liking where this was going. " No lovely Gwen. Strapping boys, like me." Michael said in a boastful voice.

" Imagine that." Gwen said as she put her book away. " And do you know who that little wife will be?" Michael said as he advanced towards Gwen. " Let me think..." Gwen began but was interrupted by Michael, " You lovely Gwen." Now Gwen was horrified, " Michael I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." Michael had her pinned against the door. " Say you'll marry me." He said, leaning in for a kiss. " I'm very sorry Michael, but I don't deserve you." With that said, Gwen opened the door and sent Michael stumbling into the pigpen. " So, how'd it go?" Cooper asked as he helped his friend out of the mud. Michael was furious, " I'll have lovely Gwen as my wife. Make no mistake about that!" With that, he stormed off. Gwen was relieved wen he left. " I can't believe he asked me to marry him. I can't imagine myself as the wife of that brainless brute. Gwen's thoughts were interrupted as her father's horse returned without it's rider. Approaching the castle, Gwen dismounted from her father's horse and walked into the castle. It was awful dark in the castle.

Ben and Max were arguing in the hallway when they saw Gwen walking around in the castle. " Look grandpa, it's a girl." Max rolled his eyes, " I know it's a girl Ben." Ben looked up at him, " Don't you see grandpa, she is the one. She's come to break the spell." " Ben, wait. Let's think about this for a minute." But Ben ignored Max and headed towards the dungeon. Gwen caught the sight of candle glow out of the corner of her eye. following the glow, Gwen found her father shivering in a jail cell. " Daddy!" Gwen cried, running up to him. " Sweetheart, how did you find me?" Frank asked, happy to see his daughter. " You're hands feel like ice. I have to get you out of here." Gwen said as she tried to get the cell door to open. " Gwen listen to me, you have to get out of here before it's too late." " No daddy, I'm not leaving you!" Gwen cried out. Suddenly, a large paw grabbed Gwen by her shoulder. " What are you doing here!" The beast yelled. Gwen looked up at the creature before her. " I've come for my father. Please let him out. Can't you see that he's sick."

The beast glared at the girl standing before him. " Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Gwen looked up at him with pleading eyes, " But he could die. Please I'll do anything!" " There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Gwen looked up at the beast, " Wait, take me as your prisoner instead." The beast paused. " You, you would take his place?!" Gwen stood there, unsure of what to say next. " If I did, would you let him go?" " Yes, but you must promise you'll stay here forever." Gwen looked at him, " Come into the light." As the beast stepped into the light, Gwen was terrified at what she saw. " No Gwen. I won't let you do this!" Frank cried out. Gwen bravely walked up to the beast. " You have my word." She said. " Done." Was all the beast said as he opened the cell door. " No Gwen, listen to me. I already lost your mother. I can't loose you too!" Frank cried before the beast dragged him away. After seeing that the old man was on his way back to the village, the beast stormed back up to the dungeon to deal with his new prisoner.

 **What will happen next? Leave a review and I will tell you in chapter four.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Four

As the beast made his way over to the jail cell, he was interrupted by Ben, " Master, since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time. I thought that maybe you might want to offer her a more comfortable room perhaps." The beast frowned at him, " Fine. I'll give her the suite in the east wing if that will get you to stop annoying me." The beast opened the cell door only to see Gwen on her knees and crying. " If you will follow me, I'll show you to your room." Gwen was confused, " My room? I thought I was to..." " What, you want to stay in the tower?" "No." Gwen said as she got up. " Then follow me." The beast said as he led Gwen out of the dungeon. As the beast led the way, he noticed tears streaming down Gwen's face. " Say something to her." Ben said. " I hope you like it here. The castle is your home now so you may go anywhere you like except the west wing." " What's in the.." " It's forbidden!" The beast roared. " Now if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." " Dinner, invite her to dinner." Ben said " You'll join me for dinner. That's not a request!" The beast said storming off.

Gwen's POV  
Seriously. That beast takes my father prisoner, says I am never to leave the castle, and orders me to join him for dinner now. If he thinks I'm gonna do as he says, he's got another thing coming. A knocking at the door interrupted my thoughts. " Who is it?" I asked. " It's Verdona dear. I thought you might like a spot of tea." I opened the door, only to see a talking teapot on a cart. " You're a talking teapot?" I asked, suprised that an inanimate object was actually taking to her. " Oh yes, practically everything in this castle is alive. let me get you that tea. Ken, could you come here for a minute?" A little teacup came out from behind Verdona and the kindly teapot filled him up and he hopped over to me. After Verdona and Ken left the room, I was greeted by a talking wardrobe. " Well now, what should we dress you in for dinner? Let's se what we have in my drawers." The wardrobe opened up and pulled out a lovely pink gown. " Here we are. You'll look ravishing in this one." " That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." I said sitting down on the bed. " But you must." The wardrobe said surprised.

End POV

The beast paced back and forth in the dining hall. " I asked her to come down to dinner. Why hasn't she come yet?!" He roared. " Oh do try to be patient master. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day." Verdona said trying to reason with the angry beast. " Master, have thought that perhaps this girl might be the one to break the spell?" Ben asked. " Of course I have! I'm not a fool!" " Great. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, the spell will be broken. We'll be human again by midnight." " It's not that easy Ben, these sort of things take time." Verdona said. " But the rose has already begun to wilt." " Oh, it's no use. She's so beautiful, and look at me. I'm a monster! A girl like her wouldn't want to be with me!" " You must help her see past all that." Verdona said gently. " I don't know how." The beast said glumly. Verdona glared at him, " Well, for starters. You can straighten up. Try to act like a gentleman." " Yes, when she walks into the room, give her a dashing debonair smile." Ben said as the door opened, only to reveal Max. " Master, she's not coming down for dinner."

" What?!" The beast roared as he bolted up the stairs and reached Gwen's room. He pounded furiously on the door. " I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" " I'm not hungry." Was Gwen's reply. The beast was starting to get impatient. " You'll come down or I'll.. I'll break down the door!" " Master, I may be wrong. But that might not be the correct way to win the girl's affections." " Please attempt to be a gentleman." Max said. " But she is being so difficult." The beast said, trying to contain his rage. " Gently, Gently." Verdona said. The beast tried again. " Will you join me for dinner?" " No." Gwen replied. " It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." The beast said. " No thank you." " You can't stay in there forever!" " Yes I can!" Gwen retorted. " Then go ahead and starve!" The beast turned towards his servants, " If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" With that said, the Beast stormed backed to his chambers in the west wing, while the servants headed downstairs to start cleaning up. Things were not looking good at all.

 **And that is it for chapter four. Leave a review and I will get chapter five going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Five

After getting bored in her room, Gwen went down to the kitchen where she met Ben, Max, and the rest of the castle's servants. After being given dinner and a show by Ben, Gwen was now being given a tour of the castle by both Ben and Max. Suddenly the top of the stairs leading into the West Wing caught Gwen's attention. After making sure that both Ben and Max were out of sight, Gwen made her way up to the West Wing. Opening the doors, she walked into the room. Gwen figured that this must be the beast's room judging by the way the room looked. Broken furniture lay everywhere, on the wall to the left was a portrait that looked like it was ripped to shreds by an animal. A pink glow in the room suddenly caught her attention. Sitting on a table, floating under a bell jar was a glowing pink rose. Gwen walked over to it. Lifting up the bell jar, she reached over to touch one of the petals on the rose. Suddenly out of nowhere, the beast appeared. Placing the bell jar back over the rose, he stormed over to Gwen with an angry look on his face.

" Why did you come here!" The beast roared. " I-I'm sorry." Gwen said, terrified at what might happen next. " I warned you never to come here!" The beast roared, beginning to throw stuff. Gwen now even more terrified, ran out the room. riding away from the castle, Gwen suddenly found herself surrounded by a pack of wolves. being knocked off her father's horse, Gwen tried to fight off the wolves, but was outnumbered. Before the wolves could finish Gwen off, the beast came to her defense. After scaring the wolves off, the beast collapsed due to being injured. Gwen, feeling like she owed the beast for saving her life, helped the beast back to the castle. Pouring some hot water into a bowl, Gwen dipped a clean washcloth into the bowl of hot water. Placing the washcloth on the beast's arm caused him to roar in pain. " That hurt!" The beast roared. " If you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much." Gwen said. " If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." The beast said bitterly. " If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have ran away." Gwen said angrily.

" Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing." The beast said. " Well you should learn to control your temper." Gwen countered. The beast was silent after that. " Now hold still, this might sting a little." Gwen said as she placed the damp washcloth back on the beast's arm. He grunted in pain. " By the way, Thank you for saving my life." Gwen said as she looked up at the beast. The beast looked down at her. " Your welcome." He said in a more calmer tone. The servants were amazed. They figured the master would at least get more impatient with the girl, but instead he let her clean his wounds and not hurt her at all. " Perhaps things are starting to work between them grandpa." Ben said as he and Max watched the beast walk up to his chambers. " I don't know Ben, I mean sure the master did save the girl's life. But it might take a little more than that for them to fall in love. " Come on everyone, it's way past our bedtime. Let's head to bed for a goodnight's rest." Verdona said as she led the others out of the parlor. The night was gonna be short for everyone.

Meanwhile, Michael and Cooper were at the tavern meeting with the warden of the insane asylum. " I normally don't leave the asylum in the middle of the night. But you friend said it would be worth my while." Michael threw a sack of gold coins at the warden. " Ahh, I'm listening." Michael grinned. " It's like this. I have my heart set on marrying lovely Gwen, but she needs a little persuasion." Cooper laughed, " Yeah, she turned him down flat." Michael slammed his friend's face into a beer mug. " Everyone knows her father is a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle." " Frank is harmless." The warden pointed out. " The point is, lovely Gwen will do anything to keep him from being locked up." " Yeah, even marry him." Cooper said. " So you want me to throw her father into the asylum, unless she agrees to marry you? Oh that is despicable, I love it!" The warden said grinning wickedly. Michael smiled evilly. His plan was sure not to fail. If Gwen didn't agree to marry him, her father would be thrown into the asylum, and she would have no choice but to marry him.

 **What will happen next. leave a review and I will tell you in chapter six.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Six

The next morning, the beast watched from his balcony as Gwen led her father's horse around the castle grounds. The beast was amazed at how kind and gentle Gwen was to others. " I've never felt this way about anyone before. I want to do something for her, but what?" Max looked at him, " Well there's the usual things. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep.." " No, no, it as to be something very special. something that sparks her interest." Ben said. The beast then remembered that Gwen loved to read. " I've got it! I'll show her the castle's library. she'll love it." The beast said as he went to find Gwen. " Gwen, there's something I want to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes." Gwen gave him a puzzled look. " It's a surprise." The beast said. Gwen closed her eyes. The beast grabbed her hands and led her into the dark room. " Can I open them?" Gwen asked. " No, not yet." the beast replied. He pulled back the curtains, and light filled the room. " Now can I open them?" Gwen asked excitedly. " Alright, now." Gwen opened her eyes and stood there surprised.

There were maybe thousands of books perfectly lined up in shelves. " I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in my entire life." Gwen said as she looked at the beast. " You..you like it?" He asked. " It's wonderful." Gwen said. " Then it's yours." The beast said. " Oh, thank you so much." Gwen said smiling. The servants were happy. Their master and Gwen were starting to fall in love. " I think things are beginning to turn out just right." Ben said as he and Max walked down the hallway. " I think you might be right for once Ben." Max said looking at his grandson. At breakfast, Gwen was eating her porridge when she looked up and gasped at the beasts table manners. The beast tried to use his spoon, but found it difficult to do with his large paws. Gwen then picked up her bowl and drank from it. The beast did the same thing. After breakfast, Gwen showed the beast how to feed the birds. She even found it funny when the birds perched on top of him. They had a snowball fight, followed by enjoying a book by the fireplace.

Meanwhile, the servants were coming up with a plan to get their master and Gwen to fall in love before the last few petals of the rose fell. " Okay people, we need to come up with a way to get the master and the girl to fall in love before the last petal falls. Any ideas?" Max asked as the room became quiet. " Oh, I've got an idea Grandpa. How about dinner and a romantic dance. That should work." Ben said. " Ben you're a genius!" Max yelled. The servants quickly set to work fixing up the castle. Ben could only picture in his mind the master and Gwen confessing their love for one another, the spell being broken, everyone becoming human again and living happily ever after. He only hoped the master was brave enough to confess his love for Gwen to her, and her doing the same about him. Ben hopped off to find Max and the others. After a while, the castle was nice and tidy. The ballroom was cleaned from every inch, making it shine in the sunlight. Everything was all set for the most magical and hopefully romantic evening ever known to man or beast.

Later, the beast was getting cleaned up for the big event. " I'm not sure I can do this" The beast said nervously. " You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring." Ben said as the beast stepped out of the tub and got dried off. " Yes, I..I. No, I can't do this." " You care for the girl don't you?" Ben asked. " More than anything." The beast replied. " Well then, you must tell her." Ben said as he watched the beast get dressed into a fine dark grey suit with charcoal trimming. Meanwhile, Gwen was getting ready too. She had part of her hair in a bun while letting the rest cascade down her back. she wore a beautiful golden ball gown with matching gloves. Max came in and led Gwen out to the stair case. As Gwen came down the stairs, she caught a glimpse of the beast. He looked handsome in his suit. The beast looked at Gwen and felt his heart hammering in his chest. She looked absolutely beautiful in her ball gown. The mere sight of her was making him dizzy. This was it. There was no going back now.

 **And that's it for chapter six. Leave a review and I will get chapter seven going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Seven

The beast was nervous, he hadn't danced in a long time. The last person he had danced with was his mother when he was four years old. This was before his parents died and left him alone with no one but the castle servants. The beast took Gwen by the arm and placed his other hand on her waist. As the two slowly began to dance, the beast got the hang of things. The two were starting to fall in love. After dancing, the beast led Gwen out onto the balcony. " Gwen, are you happy here with me?" The beast asked. Gwen looked up at him, " Yes." Then the beast noticed a sad look on her face. " What's wrong?" he asked in a gentle voice. Gwen looked up at him, " If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much." The beast's face lit up, " There is a way." He led Gwen into the West Wing. " This mirror will show you anything you wish to see." Gwen looked into the mirror, " I'd like to see my father please." The mirror showed an image of Frank collapsing in a snowstorm. " Daddy!" Gwen cried. She looked up at the beast, " He's sick and all alone. He may be dying." The beast looked at the wilting rose then at Gwen.

" Then you must go to him." " What?" Gwen said, surprised tht the beast was letting her go. " I am releasing you. You're no longer my prisoner." Gwen looked up at him, " Thank you so much. Hold on daddy, I'm coming." She turned to give the beast the mirror back, but he placed it back in her hands. " Keep it. That way, you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." As Gwen galloped away from the castle on her father's horse, she heard the beast let out an anguished roar. After minutes of searching, Gwen found her father and helped him back to their cottage. After coming around, Frank opened his eyes and saw his daughter sitting by his bedside. " Gwen, I thought I'd never see you again." Frank said as he hugged his daughter. " It's alright daddy, I'm home." " Bu the beast, How did you escape?" Frank asked, looking up at Gwen. " I didn't escape daddy, he let me go." " That horrible monster let you go?" " But he's changed daddy, he's different somehow." A rustling from Gwens bag interrupted the two, and out came the mirror along with Ken who had stowed away. " Oh, a stowaway." Gwen said in amusement.

" Gwen, why did you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" Gwen looked down at the little teacup. " Oh Ken, it's not that. It's just..." A knocking at the cottage door interrupted Gwen. When she opened it, she was surprised to see the warden of the asylum at the door. May I help you?" Gwen asked uneasily. The asylum warden looked at her menacingly, " I've come to collect your father." He said in a cold tone. " My father?" Gwen said, unsure of what was going on. " Don't worry my dear, we'll take good care of him." Gwen saw the warden step back to reveal a mob of people in front of the cottage while the wagon to the asylum was waiting off to the side. Gwen was angry, " My father's not crazy!" " He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him." Cooper said as the mob agreed with him. Two guards stepped out of the wagon. " No, I won't let you do this!" Gwen cried. Frank stepped out to see what all the commotion was about. " Frank, tell us again old man. Just how big was this so-called beast of yours?" Cooper said tauntingly. " He-he was enormous. I'd say eight no ten feet tall." The villagers started laughing. " It's the truth!" Frank shouted.

" Get him out of here!" Cooper shouted to the warden who had his guards grab Frank and drag him towards the wagon. " No, you can't do this!" Gwen cried, but the warden ignored her pleas. " Poor lovely Gwen. It's a shame about your father." Michael said as he placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder. " You know he's not crazy Michael." Gwen said, hoping he would put a stop to this. " I may be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if.." " If what?" Gwen asked, not liking where this was going. " If you marry me" Michael said evilly. " What!?" Gwen said, shocked to the core. This was blackmail. Michael was trying to get her father sent to the asylum unless she married him. " One little word lovely Gwen, that's all it takes." Michael said. " Never!" Gwen shouted. " Have it your way." Michael said. As the guards dragged Frank closer to the wagon, Gwen came out of the cottage with the enchanted mirror in her hands. " My father's not crazy and I can prove it. Show me the beast." The mirror showed an image of the beast roaring in anguish. Gwen suddenly feared that she just made the situation even worse.

 **And that is the end of chapter seven. What will happen next? Review and I will tell you in chapter eight.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, here is chapter eight. I'm getting close to the end of this fanfiction, so Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Eight

The crowd gasped in shock and horror as Gwen showed them the image of the roaring beast. " Is it dangerous?" One woman asked out of fear. Gwen looked towards the crowd, " Oh no, he'd never harm anyone. Please I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." Michael immediately became jealous. " If I didn't know better Lovely Gwen, I'd say you had feelings for this monster." Gwen was now furious, " He's no monster Michael, you are!" Michael turned to the crowd, " She's as crazy as the old man. The beast will make off with your children, He'll come after them in the night. We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall. I say we kill the beast!" The crowd jeered in agreement. Michael had his goons lock Gwen and her father in the workshop. Taking the magic mirror, Michael mounted his horse and led the mob to the beast's castle.

Gwen furiously tried to find a way out of the workshop. " I have to warn the Beast. This is all my fault. Oh daddy, what are we gonna do?" Frank took Gwen into his arms. " Now now sweetheart. We'll think of something." Ken came out from his hiding spot and saw Frank's wood chopping invention, an idea came into his head. Meanwhile, Ben, Max, Verdona, and the rest of the servants were fighting off the mob of villagers. After the villagers fled the castle, the servants cheered for their victory, not knowing that Michael had found the door to the West Wing. He opened the door and saw the Beast sulking on the balcony. Slipping an arrow into his bow, Michael struck the Beast in his right shoulder. The Beast roared in pain from the injury.

Michael laughed evilly as he approached the wounded beast. " What's the matter beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?!" The beast remained quiet knowing very well that this was the end of him. Michael tore off a piece of the roof and raised it above his head like a club. " No!" A familiar voice cried out before Michael could bring his makeshift club down onto the Beast's head. The Beast looked into the courtyard and saw Gwen and her father riding in on their horse. Before Michael could kill the Beast, the Beast felt his strength return and he blocked Michael's attack. The two continued to fight each other until the Beast overpowered Michael, grabbed him by the throat, and dangled him over the edge of the roof. " Let me go, let me go! I'll do anything, anything!" The Beast set him down, Get out!" he said.

" Beast!" Gwen cried out, relieved that he was alright. " Gwen." The beast replied, happy to see her again. The Beast climbed his way up to the balcony. " You came back." He said, taking Gwen's hand into his large paw. Suddenly, the Beast roared in pain. Gwen turned to see Michael clinging to the roof. He had slammed his dagger into the Beast's side. The wicked hunter pulled his arm back, ready to stab the Beast again. However, the Beast's flailing about caused Michael to lose his balance and he fell off the roof. The once mighty hunter screamed as he disappeared into the ravine below, never to be seen again. As Gwen helped the Beast onto the balcony, he fell onto his back. He was mortally wounded from Michael stabbing him.

 **And that is the end of Chapter eight. Leave a review and I will get the final chapter written and posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is folks! The final chapter for Ben 10: Beauty and the Beast! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Nine

As the Beast lay dying, he looked up at Gwen. " You...you came back." He said in a weak tone. " Of course I came back. I couldn't let them. Oh this all my fault, if I only I'd gotten here sooner." The Beast looked up at her, " Maybe..maybe it..it's better this way." " Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. We're together now, everything's gonna be fine. You'll see." The beast caressed Gwen's face with his large paw. " At least...I got to see you..one last time." He said before falling limply to the floor and shutting his eyes. Gwen felt tears stream down her cheeks as she sobbed over the Beast's lifeless body. " Please don't leave me Beast, I love you." She said as the last petal on the rose fell. It seemed all hope was lost now.

Suddenly, streams of magical light rained from the sky. The Beast's body was lifted into the sky by some unseen force, and he gradually began to change form. In a flash of blinding light, The Beast was gone, and in his place was a handsome young man. He was tall and well built. He had long raven hair. He turned around and saw Gwen looking at him curiously. " Gwen, it's me!" The young man cried out as he took Gwen's hands into his own. Gwen looked up at the stranger and saw the familiar obsidian eyes of her Beast. " It is you!" She cried joyously. The prince took Gwen into his arms, and the two shared their first kiss of true love. The servants cheered as they too became human again. The castle itself returned to it's actual state.

Later that day, the castle threw a ball to celebrate their master's return to human and the breaking of the enchantment. Gwen was once again in the golden ball gown she wore when she first danced with her beast. Speaking of which, she saw him in the same dark grey suit with charcoal trimming. He had his long raven hair in a ponytail. " So my prince, you got a name by any chance?" Gwen asked out of curiosity. The prince smiled at her, " My name is Kevin." Gwen smiled at him, " Well then Prince Kevin, may I have this dance?" Kevin took her into his arms, " You may, my princess." Ben and the others watched Gwen and their master dance away into the night. The spell was now broken and everyone lived happily ever after.

The End

 **And that is the end of Ben 10: Beauty and the Beast. Check my profile and read some of my other amazing fanfiction. Until then, may the force be with you.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
